


As Bright As The Sun

by theuncertainauthor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Ace/Aro Alana Beck, Ace/Biromantic Zoe Murphy, Bi Rich Goranski, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Connor Murphy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pan Evan Hansen, Pan Jared Kleinman, Pan Michael Mell, Solar System, Straight Christine Canigula, Trans Michael Mell, bi jeremy heere, im having too much fun with this, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncertainauthor/pseuds/theuncertainauthor
Summary: All of the life on the different objects in the solar system know about each other. Except Earth. Earth is mystery, and remarkably clueless and behind on technology. The others know that Earthlings think they're the only ones. But the others are curious. They choose a group of eight teenagers to go live on Earth to find out more about it. But when said teens are exposed to the horrors of the planet, things may not go as planned.





	1. Prologue

He sighed, looking into the mirror. He adjusted the band of twisted gold sitting on top of his head, a stark contrast to his dark hair. His eyes traveled down himself, coming back up to stop at his eyes.

They were bright. His eyes were shining. They reminded him of stars; twinkling as they glittered up above. Except the stars were white, blue, or red, and his eyes were gold.

"Oh, Michael!" A voice cried out behind him. He turned around and his face broke into a smile. "Mama!" He exclaimed, hugging her back tightly. "Oh, my baby, I'm so proud of you," She sighed, smiling at him happily. "I didn't think you would be able to come back so soon," Michael said quietly. Tears started to well in her eyes. "I will always come back for you," She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead, chuckling when he had to lean down to do so.

Michael felt a few tears escape past his lashes. "I'll miss you," He whimpered. He saw his mom walk into the room, smiling sadly, and he broke. He collapsed into their arms, sobbing as he hugged them tightly. "I d-don't want to-to go," He cried. "I don't want to le-leave you." His mama hummed. "Oh, honey, it'll be okay. I promise. Plus, this is such an honour," She said lightly, wiping away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. Michael desperately looked at his mom. "I'm sorry, baby, but you know you have to go," She said softly, kissing his cheek. He nodded but couldn't keep his bottom lip from trembling a little bit. Mama wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "We love you," Mom said gently, smiling as she clutched her wife. Michael grinned sadly at them. "I love you too."

* * *

 

Michael gulped as he felt the craft touch...something. The air around him was freezing, and he shivered into his coat. "Have a nice day, sir," The pilot said, nodding to him as he got off. Michael was all too aware of the faint light the radiated around him, all too aware of his bright golden eyes. "Ah, Monsieur Michael! Please, take the elevator to the top," The woman at the desk said cheerfully, pointing towards the elevator. Michael nodded and thanked her as he got into the small box, stiffening to reduce the appearance of his shivers.

The elevator dinged after what seemed to be half an hour. Michael stepped out of the elevator and nervously looked around. There were six people sitting on a large couch that wrapped around into the shape of a U. Michael quickly hurried to the seat on the far left so he could curl up into the couch and make himself as small as possible. No one as talking, so as they waited for the last person, he slipped his headphones over his ears and listened to the playlist his mom and mama made him before he left.

* * *

 

It wasn't long before the elevator door opened again. Michael cracked open his eyes to see a boy walk out. He wasn't wearing much, just a shirt and shorts. Michael briefly wondered how he wasn't freezing before he saw the boy's skin. It was a light blue and seemed to shimmer. Michael took a deep breath when an automated voice rang throughout the room.

"You will be listening to your orders from the king. After that, you will have two minutes to load onto the craft before takeoff. If you are not there, you will not be going. The punishments will be harsh."

Michael swallowed nervously. Even though he was cold, his palms had started to sweat. He jumped when a voice came on over the intercom again.

" _Heeelllllloooooo!_ Welcome to your trip! I assume you know what you're here for, but we're going to go over it!" A happy voice chirped. He saw a girl in the middle of the couch wiggle excitedly and he guessed that she was the Jupitarian listening to her king for the last time for a while.

Michael tuned out at the voice started up again. He knew he should be listening to the king, but he couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

 

He didn't realize everyone was moving until someone tapped on his shoulder very quickly. Michael's head snapped up to see who it was. It was a boy with curly brown hair, steely gray eyes, and freckles. "H-Hi. Um...we-we're leaving?" He said anxiously, pointing towards the others. Michael rocketed up and almost crashed into the boy. "Oh my god, I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to touch you-" Michael was but off by the boy briefly placing a finger to his lips. Michael's eyes widened. "I'm from Muh-Mercury," The boy said, smiling. Michael nodded and quickly ran onto the craft, his face feeling like it was burning. 

He looked out of the window as the craft started up. Their bags had already been placed in their rooms, so he didn't carry anything. He leaned his head on the glass as it started to take off, and he looked at the glowing star in the sky. _'I'll miss you,'_ He thought mournfully, taking a shaky breath. 

"Hey, you! Come on, we're gonna talk!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and bonding.

Michael slowly walked over to the group, shrinking into his coat. He sat down hesitantly on the edge of the couch, distanced from everyone else.

There was a moment of silence before a muffled squeal shattered it. Michael jumped and looked towards the source of the noise. 

It was the Jupiterian girl. Her cheeks flushed and she sheepishly smiled. "Sorry! I'm just so, _so_ excited!" There was a moment of pause.

"I'm Christine Canigula! I'm from Jupiter, and I _love_ theatre and playing the trumpet!" She exclaimed happily. Michael gave her a tiny wave. She waved back.

A voice piped up from the opposite side of the couch. 

"I guess we're starting introductions. I'm Rich Goranski, from Mars. I can play basketball and baseball decently," He said sweetly, lisping slightly. A violent shudder went through his body and he straightened.

He seemed to stare off at nothing before he refocused on the group and smiled, but it seemed wrong. "Go on already," He sneered.

Michael was a bit taken aback at his behaviour change, but he brushed it off. 

"I-I'm J-J-J..." Michael turned his head to the boy looking down at the floor, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm Juh-Jeremy He-Heere. F-From M-M-Mercury. I li-ike theatre a-and to-to-to wr-write," He forced out, shrinking into himself.

Christine gasped. "You like theatre too?"

Jeremy nodded, and the next person spoke.

"I'm Connor Murphy. From Neptune. I don't want to be here. I like to draw and smoke," The boy from Neptune said, his tone flat and bored as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm Michael." He was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth, but there was no turning back.

"I'm Michael Mell. I'm from, um, the Sun. I like video games, drawing, a-and my instruments," He said relatively quickly, seemingly interested in his shoes.

He heard a loud laugh come from someone, and he looked up. "Great. Glad I'm on a ship full of losers," Rich leered, rolling his eyes.

Michael felt tears sting at the back of his eyes. Apparently the bullying never stopped, even when he was headed to a planet, away from his home.

"I-I-I'm Evan H-Hansen, fr-from Saturn. I l-like n-nature," The boy sitting next to Christine said quietly. Connor scoffed. "Oh, great, now we have two with a stutter."

"A-Actually, it's called anxiety, a-a-asshole," Evan retorted. Connor looked at him with wide eyes before he stood.

"Whatever. I don't have to deal with this," He snapped, picking up his bag and storming off. 

The group stared at each other before Jeremy nervously chuckled. "Muh-Mine's actually a st-st-stutter," He quipped. Evan laughed, and it was infectious. Soon, the entire group was laughing.

Once they calmed down, Michael looked around and noticed that Rich had disappeared as well. Like before, he brushed it off. 

"I'm Jared Kleinman, from Uranus. I like to sing and swim," The boy next to Michael said casually, pushing up his glasses. Michael didn't even notice how he had inched back to the group, but he didn't mind.

"I'm Alana Beck. I'm from Venus, the planet they call Earth's twin. I enjoy reading and learning. Did you know that Venus has a surface temperature 462 degrees Celsius and 864 degrees Fahrenheit?" She asked, leaning forwards. 

Michael smiled slightly and shook his head. "Did you know that the average surface temperature on the Sun is 5,778 Kelvin?" He asked her, tilting his head slightly to the right. 

"How do you guys survive? How do you guys regulate the temperature?"

She kept bombarding him with questions, some of which he was not able to answer. Once she ran out of questions and seemed satisfied, Jared piped up.

"Is that why you're swaddled like that?"

Michael chuckled. "Yeah. This is the same type of coat our queen used when she has to go to one if the gas planets," Michael said. Jared hummed thoughtfully. 

 "Well, I'm going to to explore," Michael said as he stood. He grabbed his bags. "See you guys later!"

 

* * *

 

 

Michael eyes the golden doors. It was the start of the hallway, so he guessed it was his room. He placed his hand flat again the cool metal pad next to the doors. It dinged, and the doors became transparent. Michael hesitantly walked through. 

Startled, he turned around to see that the doors had solidified again. He immediately started taking of his layers as a voice spoke.

"Welcome, Michael Mell. You are the third one chosen for this mission."

Michael flopped down on the couch, immensely comfortable in the heat.

"This is your room. It's temperature is close to the temperature on the Sun, but a little bit cooler. It will continue to cool as you travel closer to the Earth until you reach comfortable Earth temperatures. You should arrive on Earth on November 5th, 2032. Good luck."

Michael took in all of the information that was given before getting dressed and leaving his room to wander.

__

* * *

 

 

Michael poked his head around the corner of a room and immediately lit up. It was a music room.

He strode to the piano in the corner, a feeling of content settling in his chest. He played a few warm ups before he let his fingers rest against the keys. He took a deep breath and started playing.

 

* * *

 

 

_Michael walked up to the piano, taking a shaky breath. He slowly grabbed the microphone. "Hello?"_

_Everyone looked towards him, and he gulped. He had to do this. "Hi. I'm Michael. I have something I want to play for my moms to celebrate," He said quietly, putting the microphone back on its stand and sitting down at the piano._

_He rested his fingers on the keys before he started._

_He was so focused that he didn't hear his mom gasp. He didn't see his mama pull her wife towards the dance floor._

_The two started, dancing like they always did. Their son was playing the song they always played to dance; the song that was playing when they met._

_Michael hit the last note and let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He looked out onto the dance floor and saw his mama lean down to kiss her wife, who she had previously dipped._

_Once they stood, Michael walked out to the edge of the dance floor. The two walked over to embrace their son. "Congratulations, moms," He whispered. They hugged him tighter, words not needed._

* * *

 

Michael's fingers rested against the keys of the last note, and he sniffed quietly. He moved his hands to rest in his lap, and he pulled his right sleeve up and stared at the small tattoo on his forearm.

He and his moms had gotten matching tattoos so that they would always have a piece of each other with them.

Michael smiled a bit as he looked at the small infinity sign with the words _"Always here"_ written next to it. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, I heard you playing. That was pretty good," Someone said. Michael's head snapped up to see Jared standing in the doorway. He dipped his head a little and walked in.

"T-Thanks," Michael said, moving his sleeves back down.

Jared hummed to himself as he looked around the room. Suddenly, Michael got and idea.

"Hey, Jared, can you improvise?" Michael asked. Jared looked at him, surprised. "Uh, yeah, I think I could," He responded,  going over to stand next to Michael. 

"Great. Let's do something," Michael said, moving back up on the bench. Michael knew he wasn't the best at singing, but he was okay. 

His fingers glided across the keys, starting. "Street lamp, dim glow," He sang. "A light to blanket night like summer snow. Well, let it pour. Just cover up whatever came before."

Michael smiled at Jared, who seemed to be concentrating. He took a deep breath.

"Sea breeze whips through, and makes you do some shit you'd never do. Talkin' queer. Why the hell are you still here?"

Michael chuckled slightly.

"And we go-"

The two harmonized, scatting.

"Don't know why I decided to come! Don't why I decided to come." They sang. Jared ruffled Michael's hair a bit and came to sit next to him.

"Meet me halfway. A touch and go of don't know what to say. Do we talk?" Michael sang. Jared coughed. "What?"

"Huh?"

Michael giggled. "Don't expect too much--just walk."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Blank slate, blank stare. Yeah, you made him cry, why do you care? What took hold? Look at him, he looks so...cold."

The two joined together again. "And we go-"

They scatted again, except this time, Michael added some more musical elements. He changed up the piano melody a bit before slipping back into the original.

"Don't know why I decided to come. Don't know why I decided to come."

Michael picked up the speed a little bit. "Twisting lemons into lemonade. You'd be sleeping-"

Jared interrupted him. "You'd be drunk-"

"If you had stayed. And you might miss any good that could come after this."

Michael winked at Michael. "First date-"

Jared elbowed him in the side. "Last night."

Michael held back a scream as Jared sang, instead opting to just sing with him again.

"Not quite what you pictured, but all right."

Jared stuck his tongue out at Michael. "So take him out-"

Michael wiggled his eyebrows. "Give him a shot-"

Jared butted back into the song, singing with Michael. "Cause people can surprise you...or not.

"And we go-"

The two slipped back into scatting. They ended and Michael let his fingers dance along the keys before he stopped.

"You're not bad at singing, Mell," Jared teased.

"Neither are you, Kleinman," Michael shot back. The two stood. "Wanna go see if Edgelord is out yet?" Jared asked, winking at Michael and soving his hands back into his pockets.

Michael laughed. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Michael was playing was Nocturne in E-flat Major (Op. 9, No. 2) by Chopin
> 
> The song Michael and Jared were singing was First Date/Last Night from Dogfight
> 
> This was 1,654 words how the fuck


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Connor bonding time!...kind of
> 
> TW!: Suicide drawing, mentions of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety blows, man

Jared skipped into the kitchen, followed by Michael. Jared opened the door to the pantry and gasped.

"Yo, they've got Oreos!" Jared shrieked, pulling out a pack of Oreos and happily munching on a few. Michael poked his head around Jared and lit up.

His hand shot into the cupboard and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. He fished out a spoon from one of the drawers in the kitchen before dipping the spoon into the jar.

He stuck it in his mouth and relished in the familiar taste washing across his tongue.

"Peanut butter?" Jared asked, chuckling. Michael shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. My moms and I used to have it all the time as kind of our thing," He explained.

"Huh," was all Jared could say before he turned away to put the Oreos back.

He turned back to Michael, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Michael put the peanut butter back and a similar expression crossed his face.

"Let's go see if we can bother Connor?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Jared's smile got wider. "Definitely."

 

* * *

 

_"I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"_

Michael and Jared raced down the halls, giggling madly.

Behind them, Connor was sprinting down the hallway, following the two.

" _Give it back!_ " He roared, skidding to a stop as the two boys slammed a door shut in his face and locked it.

" _GIVE IT BACK!_ " Connor screamed, banging his fist on the door. 

 

* * *

 

Michael backed away from the door, adrenaline still pumping. The two had snuck into Connor's room while he was in the bathroom and stolen his sketchbook...

Only he had seen them move towards the door.

So, that led them to run for their lives, literally. Michael still had fear pumping through his veins.

Jared pressed himself against the door, his eyes as wide as saucers. Eventually, Connor gave up and stormed off.

"Uh, gu-guys?"

Michael let out a high-pitched scream and jumped and way from the source of the noise.

Jeremy stood there, clad in pajama pants and a jacket. He looked at Michael and Jared, confusion written on his face.

"O-Oh. Hey, Jeremy," Michael said awkwardly, glaring at Jared, who was roaring with laughter. 

"W-What are yo-yo-you guys doi-ing i-i-in th-the supply c-closet?" Jeremy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Michael held up Connor's sketchbook. "We stole Connor's sketchbook," He admitted.

Jared walked over and slung an arm across Michael's shoulder. "Come on, open it!" He said eagerly. Michael stepped away. "Dude--"

Jeremy shook his head. "Gi-Give it buh-buh-back," He demanded.

Michael's eyes widened and Jared straightened. "B-But--"

"Now."

Michael shrunk into his hoodie, but Jared just scoffed. "Whatever." He stalked out of the room, leaving Michael with Jeremy.

Michael focused on his shoes. "Can you come with me? So he's less inclined to slaughter me?" He asked quietly, his blood ice cold.

He was genuinely afraid of Connor Murphy. 

Jeremy placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, causing the taller boy to gasp and twist away like he had been burned, the sketchbook falling out of his hands and landing on the group.

Michael discreetly wiped his palms on his pants as he bent down and willed his hands to stop shaking, and then he froze, his eyes trained on the sketchbook.

It was Connor, but...dead. He had drawn himself hanging, his eyes open and lifeless, his hair falling over his face, his cheeks sunken in.

"O-Oh my god," Michael whispered, picking it up. Despite the graphic nature of the piece, Michael couldn't help but notice that Connor was extremely talented.

"I think I'd better give this back," Michael said shakily, closing the sketchbook and standing. He turned towards the door and shuffled back to Connor's room.

 

* * *

 

The door became transparent, revealing Connor. His expression masked into one of fury and fear before he snatched the sketchbook out of Michael's outstretched hand. He flipped through the pages to make sure nothing was missing before giving Michael a cold glare and turning away.

"I--wait!" Michael called, shrinking into his coat when Connor turned back around. "I'm sorry," He whimpered pathetically, his eyes trained on the ground. 

Connor sighed. "Come in," He grumbled, padding away. 

Michael was taken aback, but he stepped inside the frigid room nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Michael jumped a bit when Connor threw a couple of blankets on him. "You must be cold," He muttered. Michael shivered into the blankets, grateful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything--well, I didn't see much," Michael mumbled, clutching the blankets tighter.

Connor head snapped up. "You looked through it?" He asked, his volume slightly increasing. 

Michael rapidly shook his head. "No! I dropped it, and it, um, fell open," Michael explained.

Connor tensed. "What did you see?"

Michael swallowed. "The one with you..ha-ha..." Michael couldn't get the word out, it brought back too many painfully memories.

"Hanging dead?" Connor filled in dryly. Michael flinched and changed the subject. "Why'd you let me in?" He asked.

Connor shrugged. "My little sister was afraid of me, and seeing you cower like she did kinda sucked. She already hates me, but I've got to spend a good portion of my life with you, so I figured I'd try not to fuck that up so soon," He explained tonelessly.

Michael opened his mouth and closed it, unable to find words. Connor studied him for a solid minute before a small smile played across his features.

"You remind me of her."

Michael's eyes widened, the magnificent brown visible through his lenses. "W-What?"

Connor picked at his fingernails. "Zoe. My sister. You remind me of her. Kind of...soft. Sweet. Looks like they would be an amazing best friend," He explained quietly. 

"Do you love her?"

Michael was surprised of the words coming out of his mouth, but he was more suprised when Connor didn't change the subject.

"Sorta kinda."

So he asked another question. 

"Do you need her?"

And he got the same response. "Sorta kinda."

Michael chuckled softly and curled into the blankets, shivering more. His lips were starting to turn blue.

"You should leave."

Michael flinched, but stood. "Of course, I'm sorry, I di--"

He was quickly interrupted by Connor.

"No, dude, I mean your lips are turning blue. You're freezing. If you want to live, you have to leave," Connor muttered.

"O-Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you later," Michael said quietly, handing Connor back his blankets before walking out of his room.

Maybe Connor Murphy wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that peanut butter is Michael's favourite snack
> 
> Someone tell me my other musical reference please I need to know if anyone got it


	4. Chapter 3

I shut my laptop with a sigh and rubbed my temples. I was lucky mental health fell under the umbrella of the perks of being Chosen, because I got my anxiety medicine strengthened. And Mom didn't even have to pay for it.

I stared at the ceiling, my heart beating slowly. I missed Mom. I wanted to know how she was doing, but I couldn't contact her directly. I'll write how much I miss her in my letters and Dr. Sherman will tell her.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and discreetly wiped my palms on the blankets before standing. I went to go get my phone to fiddle around with it when I heard someone yell.

My throat immediately started to close as I ran out of my room; was someone hurt? 

I slowed to a stop when I saw Jared stumbling to the kitchen, holding his nose. "J-Jared?"

Jared ignored me and instead hunched over the sink and turned on the water with an elbow. He uncupped his nose, and I recoiled in surprised. 

He had blood gushing out of his nose. "Juh-Jared!" I rushed over and tried to help, but he shoved me out of the way, still not saying anything. I stood there helplessly while he cleaned up his nose.

"What do you want?" Jared grumbled, pinching nose to staunch the blood flow. "U-Um, I, uh, s-saw you were ble-bleeding, a-and, uh, I..wh-what happ-appended?"

Jared rolled his eyes and I opened my mouth again to apologize when he spoke. "Connor punched me in the nose."

He said it like one would say that we're in a solar system. My eyes widened. "A-Are you oka-okay?"

He shrugged. "Eh. It was my fault anyway," He said casually. 

It was hard to not notice the strong undertone of self loathing in his voice, but I didn't mention it. We stood in silence for a few seconds before he started to walk away.

"Wa-wait!" I called, my hands twisting the fabric of my shirt. He turned around, a question in his eyes. "I w-want to show you so-something," I said slowly, trying not to stutter. 

He nodded hesitantly, and I turned on my heel and started walking, fighting the urge to look over my shoulder to see if he was following. 

He was.

 

* * *

 

 

I heard Jared gasp, and when I turned to look at him, a breath caught in my throat. He was...gorgeous.

His lips were slightly parted in awe, his head tilted up towards the sky, and a faint blush dusting his cheeks, but his eyes were what drew me in. 

They so clearly reflected the stars above us, making it seem like his eyes were the night sky; beautiful and twinkling and glowing.

He turned to me, a question on his lips. "H-Huh?" I asked, snapping back to reality. 

Jared smiled softly at me, peace settling in his features. "Why did you bring me up here?"

The words washed across me like waves lapping at the ocean shore, and I shuddered.

"I-I thou-ought you mi-might like i-it," I murmured. He hummed and turned back towards the sky, leaving me to continue admiring him. 

_Jared._

His name tasted sweet on my tongue, like honey. He chuckled slightly, and I wondered what thought was in his beautifully complex mind.

"We should probably go back," He whispered, neither of us making any attempt to move.

 

* * *

 

 A few minutes pass, and he finally moves. He slowly climbed down the ladder, and I followed suit.

He and I walked back to the hallway that held our rooms until we stopped in front of my room. 

He brushed his hand across mine, the line where his skin met mine burning. In a good way.

He smiled, and it reached his eyes. It was meant for _me._

"Thanks, Evan. I needed that," He said softly, his eyes still locked onto mine.

I nodded slowly, my face bright red. 

"See you later!" He called as he moved away and towards his room. I watched until he entered his before I fell into mine.

I traced the burning space across my hand, shuddering at the memory of his skin against mine. God, I was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School and marching band has been kicking my ass in terms of workload
> 
> I'll try to update a little more!
> 
> Edit: Hey! You guys! I've got news!
> 
> Okay, so I'm going to be doing a revision of Flawed Imperfections. I recently read through it all and was kinda unhappy with the way a lot of things were. I rushed everything, I was repetitive and contradicting, and Evan like?? Has a stroke??? But he just spends a night in the hospital and is fine and I never explain what happened???
> 
> anYWAY, yes! I am going to be doing that again. I don't know how long it will be, but probably soon. Maybe tonight. Alright. Look out for that! *awkward finger guns*


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I sincerely apologize. I normally have school from 9-4 and then band from 6-9 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and then football games on Fridays, which even with band alone, gives me next to no time to update, let alone write.

I do have homework with other classes, which contributes to the mess that is quickly becoming my life.

Anyway!

I will probably not be able to update much until January, when marching band and semester exams are over. After that, it's just homework and concert band, so I would hope my schedule isn't too busy. Although, after the first semester ends, I do have a theater show to do, so...yeah...I probably won't be able to update much, but I will try to update as much as I can!

Thank you guys for being so understanding and (hopefully) not getting mad at me for not updating much.

If you're reading this, I would like for you to please take a moment to mourn the tragic event that happened at the Twin Towers on September 11th, 2001. Pray for those families that lost their loved ones, and for everyone who was lost in the event. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Sammy.


End file.
